koujanonsenshifandomcom-20200214-history
List of KNS Side Stories
This is a list of all the Kouja no Senshi Side stories in chronological order. Timeline chronology is still in progress. Each one with a paranthesis on the side on the orders not KNS Style for most (save for Regular Show ones) will be marked which tributes are which. Between Season 1 & 2 *Maniac Mansion~KNS Style** *Mr. Scatterbrain Gets Busted (Simpsons)** *There's No Time for Love, Mr. Bump (Peanuts)** *Hell is Other Droids (Futurama)** *Draaaaaaken! (Fosters) *Gray Widower (Simpsons)** *The Fruits of Wrath (Simpsons)** *Ratatouille~KNS Style** *Great Mouse Detective~KNS Style** *SBemail: Stunt Double~KNS Style** *SBemail: Dangeresque 3~KNS Style** *Cape Danger (Simpsons)** *Mr. Stubborn Gets an Anal Probe (South Park)** *Appreciation Day~KNS Style (Regular Show) *A Furry Built for Two (Futurama)** *Mr. Muky the Christmas Goo (South Park) *Happy Dethemberween~KNS Style** *A Mislead Claus (Fosters) *Homestar Ruiner~KNS Style** *Labyrinth~KNS Style *Strong Badia the Free~KNS Style** *Pokemon Bug Catching (Spongebob)** *Puffy Kitties Take a Bath (Spongebob) *Grilled Cheese Deluxe~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Lita's Fear of Flying (Simpsons)** *Night at the Museum~KNS Style *Baddest of the Bands~KNS Style** *Team Spicer vs the 18th Amendment (Simpsons)** During Ch 8 *Dangeresque 3~KNS Style** *8-Bit is Enough~KNS Style: Extended/Revamped Edition** Between Ch 8 & Mov 2 *Strong Bad and the Cold Ones Factory (Futurama)** *Keeper of the Reaper~KNS Style *Piano Classes (Cow & Chicken) *TSTV (Family Guy)** *Talent Shock (Rocko) *Littles (South Park)** *Sbemail: Date~KNS Style** *Digital Keeper (South Park)** *Flea Capades (South Park) *Life on the Quick Lane (Simpsons)** *Last Temptation of Danny Fenton (Simpsons)* *Gene Burrows Roberts (Simpsons)** *'Ello Gov'nor~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Mr. Messy Goes Nanners (South Park) *Jimmy's Rival (Simpsons) *Sbemail: Caffeine~KNS Style *Something Reeks (Spongebob) *Oh In-Law, Where Art Thou? (Simpsons)** *Love's Labours Lost in Sea (Futurama)** *The Ruler's New Joe (Rocko) *The Power~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Mouser Wallows and Rigby's Swallows (Family Guy)** *Miss Helpful's Texas (Spongebob)** *Bolt~KNS Style *Tommy vs Vlad (South Park)** *Capt. Wheez Pirate (Cow & Chicken)** *Rodent is Dead (Rocko)** *Jack-Roids (Family Guy) *Justin Lawson Must Die! (South Park)** *Make Love, Not Monsters (South Park) *Gene Burrows' Last Gleaming (Simpsons)** *Rini Gets a Donphan (Simpsons)** *Rika on Ice (Simpsons)** Between Mov 2 & Ch 9 *Sibling from the Same Planet (Simpsons)** *Muppets from Space~KNS Style* *Sibling from Another Series (Simpsons)** *Daredevil, Bump, and Rayquaza (Spongebob)** *Lita's Melachony~KNS Style** *Day of the Jerkanapes (Simpsons) *One Phage's Trash (Spongebob) *Casablanca Memories~KNS Style** *Seeing Bunny (Fosters) *Little Littles (Dilbert) *Raye & Mina's Girls School Battle~KNS Style** *Treehouses (South Park) *Sylvia Begins Again (Futurama) *Bendergeist (Family Guy) *Amy's First Love~KNS Style** *Escaping is Hard to Do (Family Guy) *Weasel Jokes (Spongebob)** *Radio Miss Naughty (Simpsons) *Mecha Kitten (South Park) *Mr. Nervous's First Kiss (Cow & Chicken)** *Contact Home (Fosters) *Meowth the Murderer (Simpsons)** *Hotaru the Beauty Queen (Simpsons)** *Sharks (Spongebob) *Men in Black~KNS Style *Big Boogie Adventure~KNS Style (Also Between OAV 3 & Ch 11 for Future Timeline)** *Mr. Scatterbrain Goes to Osaka (Family Guy) *Mr. Scatterbrain's Secret Box (Spongebob)** *Hypno Doggy Luv (Rocko)** *Cult Heads (Rocko)** *The Bossy Games (Family Guy) *The Great Thief Detective (Simpsons) *Mordecai and the Rigbys~KNS Style (Regular Show) *I Dream of Gee-Whizz (Family Guy)** *Lost Our Hotaru (Simpsons)** Between OAV 2B & Special 2 *Jungle, Schmungle (South Park)** *In Adelaine We Trust (Simpsons) *A Streetcar Named Miss Calamity (Simpsons) *Zim the Lover (Simpsons) *Control Freak the General (Simpsons)** *Much Greasy & Katie About Nothing (Simpsons)** *Last of the Pink Hat Gals (Simpsons) *Ally Mouth (Spongebob) *Halloween Tree~KNS Style *Mouser in Love (Family Guy) *Nervous of Darkness (Simpsons) *The Strongbadman (South Park) *Mina Be Not Proud (Simpsons)** *Mr. Muky's Christmas Classics (South Park) *Merry Christmas, The Strangler (South Park) *A Very Special Kouja no Senshi Freakin' Christmas (Family Guy)** *Academy Confidential (Simpsons)** *James' Phobia (Simpsons)** *Mr. Scatterbrain's Enemy (Simpsons)** *Miss Helpful in Chains (Simpsons)** *The Spicer House Rules (Futurama)** *Carl Loves Miss Whoops (Family Guy)** *Hiram the Katie (Simpsons)** *Proper Protection Use (South Park)** *A Cruise to Remember (Futurama)** *Leap Rodents (Rocko)** *Not Without My Capsule (South Park) *Phage Borg (Spongebob)** *Mr. Tickle's Progress (Family Guy)** *The Little Misses vs the Monorail (Simpsons)** *The SSSSS Squad Get Made (Futurama)** *Team Spicer vs Australia! (Simpsons)** *30% Iron Boid (Futurama)** *Music Geeks (Spongebob)** *The Italian Gene (Simpsons)** *An American Tail~KNS Style *The PTA Almost Disbands (Simpsons) *Miss Naughty Sells Her Soul (Simpsons)** *Who's Afraid of the Night (Cow & Chicken)** *Bubs' Chocolate Cookie Balls (South Park) *Miss Teacher Bangs a Meowth (South Park) *Chatterbox's Date with Density (Simpsons)** *Dead Stars (South Park)** *Phagey Can't Buy Me Love (Simpsons)** *Conan Gets an "A" (Simpsons)** *Poke-MON (South Park)** *Hurricane Persnickety (Simpsons)** *Cherry Gets a Job (Simpsons)** *Flara & Beta My Dears (Fosters)** *Bobcat Badman (Simpsons)** *Kittens Misbehavin' (Simpsons)** *Last Exit to Tokyo (Simpsons) *Funeral for a Jerk (Simpsons) *Snake-Kill Day (Simpsons)** *Days of Wine and Squeaks (Simpsons) *Chiyo's Dream Catcher (Cow & Chicken) *Black Mamba's Pregnancy (Dilbert)** *Black Mamba's Delivery (Dilbert)** *Casa Del Mon (South Park) *Crazy Geist (Rocko)* *Scatterbrain & Bounce (Simpsons) *To Love and Die in Texas (Family Guy) *Carl vs Miss Helpful & the 8th Commandment (Simpsons) *Large Adelaine (Simpsons) *Prank Callers~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Arrgh, Me Matey! (Spongebob) *Mall Wars (Fosters)** *The Tokyo Connection (Simpsons) *Hotaru the Greek (Simpsons) *Megastore Cop (Cow & Chicken) *Cherry the Vegetarian (Simpsons) *The Gene Next Door (Simpsons) *The Growling (Futurama)** During OAV 2C *The Way Halfas Weren't (Simpsons)** Between OAV 2C Epilogues *It's Magic, Mr. Tickle (Peanuts)* *Sugar Coated Frights (Rocko)** *Halloween with Pete Ghost (Cow & Chicken)** *Coded~KNS Style *Epic Mickey~KNS Style *Kouja no Senshi & the King of Thieves *Return to the Sea~KNS Style *Kouja no Senshi's Cars *Alice (2010 Version)~KNS Style *Dream Drop Distance~KNS Style *Simba's Pride~KNS Style Between Special 3 & Christmas Specials *Lita's Wedding (Simpsons)** *Tokyo (Or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling) (Simpsons) *In-Law, Can You Spare A Dime? (Simpsons)** *Washu's Product Name (Dilbert) *Sonik's Comet (Simpsons)** *Tokyo's Competition (Dilbert) *Free Cake~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Jack's Prototype (Dilbert) *The Stand Singer (Rocko) *Amy's Testing (Dilbert) *Welcome Back, Max Sr. (Family Guy)** *Caffeinated Coffee Tickets~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Jack the Genius (Simpsons) *Buenos Aeris Trip (Dilbert)** *Halloween in Juuban St. (Family Guy) *Digidestined After Dark (Simpsons)** *Cats and Sakaki (Family Guy)** *Death Punchies~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Mayor's Informercial (Fosters) *Moaning Mimi (Simpsons) *Candy with Nuts (Spongebob)** *Rigby's Body~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Sight For Weird Eyes (Fosters) *Ratigan's Heir (Simpsons) *World Wide Fussy (Fosters) *Proposition Toon (Futurama) *Buenos Aeris' Hunger (Dilbert) *Road to Santaman (Family Guy)** *And Then There Were Littler (Family Guy)** *Bowser Jr's Brothers (Fosters) *UPDATE: Happiness is a Warm Teddy, Jimmy Neutron (Peanuts) *How Katz Requisitioned His Groove Back (Futurama)** *Ship-haied (Spongebob) *Twits in April (Spongebob)** *Jokesters (Rocko)** *Sailing the Many Zs (Rocko) *I Have No Nephew (Rocko)** *Maximum Meatball-Drive (Simpsons) *Jerkwads the Movie (Simpsons) *Die, Drugists, Die (South Park)** *Marie's Ponyta (Simpsons) *Smoke Out (South Park) *The Glee of Sect (Simpsons) *A Fish Called Flara (Simpsons) *Benson Be Gone~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Jerkwads and the Ex-Generals (Simpsons) *Cream the Tree Hugger (Simpsons) *Hiram vs Ratigan & Kate (Simpsons) *You're Not Elected, Patrick Star (Peanuts) *Please Mr. Lazy, Don't Hammer 'Em (Simpsons) *Tauros Gang (Cow & Chicken)** *Mayored to the Magma (Simpsons) *It's the Pumpkin King, Squidward (Peanuts)** *Return of Alice~KNS Style *Mr. Bump Gets an F (Simpsons) *Eustace and Xandir (Simpsons) *Hiram Should Lay Off the Snacks (South Park) *Why, Sailor Moon, Why? (Peanuts)** *A Decemberween Pagent~KNS Style** *Tot Toys Christmas (South Park)** Between Season 2 & 3 *Lumpkins Roasting on an Open Fire (Simpsons)** *Red Sleigh Below (South Park) *Homestar Presents: Presents!~KNS Style** *The Great Question (Rocko)** *The Great Answer (Rocko)** *Be My Valentine, Bowser Koopa (Peanuts) *Barely Illegal (Family Guy)** *Day of the Tentacle~KNS Style** *The Narrow White Line (Family Guy) *Digit Does Hollywood (Family Guy) *That's En-Toon-tainment! (Futurama) *Toon Scoutz in Da Hood (Simpsons)** *Harv Star (Simpsons) *Deep Space Bump (Simpsons) *Space Daffy (Cow & Chicken) *The Camping Side Story (Spongebob)** *Jerkwads Land (Simpsons) *Destination Imagination~KNS Style *Regarding Mary (Simpsons)** *Coconuts of Seville (Simpsons)** *She's the Cat (Rocko)** *Gutter Bowlers (Rocko) *Skarr the Unfriendly Ghost (Spongebob)** *They Saved the Genius' Brains (Simpsons) *It's the Easter Chipmunk, Mac (Peanuts) *A Candace Divided (Simpsons) *Ninjas Reminiscent of Us (Family Guy) *The Burp of Destiny (Rocko) *Tokyo University (Futurama)** *Hiram Goes to Tokyo University (Simpsons)** *Mousewolfrat (South Park) *Comet Shower Trilogy (Feline Orgy, Two Guys Nude in a Hot Tub, & Scout-bilee) (South Park) *Stop Smokin' (Cow & Chicken)** *I Love Mr. Bump (Simpsons)** *Tales of the Chaos God (Disney Adventure) *Dark Eye (South Park)** *War is the F Word (Futurama)** *Toyland Trilogy (South Park)** *Jack's Friend Falls in Love (Simpsons)** *Big Fuzz on Hippocampus (Family Guy)** *KNS' Modern Christmas (Rocko) *The Ghastly Parabox (Futurama)** *Coraline~KNS Style** *The Splitz (South Park)** *Up~KNS Style** *Meowth's Fantastic Island (Looney Tunes)** *Great Times with Weapons (South Park) *Wacky Fast Food (Epilogue on time before Bad Fur Day Arc) (Rocko) *3 Sailors and a Condo (Simpsons) *Raving is Such Sweet Soiree (Fosters) *The Devil and Daniel Mouse~KNS Style** *Princess and the Frog~KNS Style *Care Bears Nutcracker~KNS Style** *How to Train Your Dragon~KNS Style *Sam & Max Hit the Road~KNS Style *Phantom Menace~KNS Style *358/2 Days~KNS Style *Chrono Trigger Extra~KNS Style *Attack of the Clones~KNS Style *Dead Man's Chest~KNS Style *At World's End~KNS Style *Sam & Max Save the World~KNS Style *Chrono Cross~KNS Style *Sam & Max Beyond Time & Space~KNS Style *Clone Wars~KNS Style *Revenge of the Sith~KNS Style *Birth by Sleep~KNS Style *A Few Nerds and a Manga (Simpsons) *Stuff Junkies (Rocko) *The War of the Fentons (Simpsons) *Felix the Cat Movie~KNS Style *Who Gives a Yen (Rocko) *Hell Comes to Tokyo (Family Guy) *3000 Big Boys (Futurama) *Men in Black II~KNS Style *Weekends of Thunder (Simpsons) *Bubs' Succubus (South Park) *The Route of All Darkness (Futurama) *22 Short Films About Tokyo (Simpsons) *Sailor Moon's Asian Adventure (based on TMNT III Movie) During Mov 3 *9~KNS Style Between OAV 3 & Ch 11 *The Tale of Ducky McDuckenstein (South Park) *Play it Again, Mouser (Family Guy) *Phage's Takeover (Dilbert) *The Courtship of Daffy's Cousin (Family Guy) *A Head in the Votes (Futurama)** *Drakken Good, Sakaki Bad (Rocko) *The Penal Zone~KNS Style** *The Tomb of Sammun-Mak~KNS Style** *They Stole Max's Brain~KNS Style** *Beyond the Alley of Dolls~KNS Style** *The City That Dares Not Sleep~KNS Style** *James' Incredible Gift (South Park) *The Lesser of Two Cy-Boids (Futurama) *Fuzzy's Triple Bypass (Simpsons)** *Goofy the Vigilante (Simpsons) *Weekend at Phage's (Simpsons) *Gregg is a Jerk (Family Guy) *Khan, Baby, Khan (Simpsons) *Long John Grounder (Family Guy) *Road to Multi-Worlds (Family Guy) *Tangled~KNS Style *Enchanted~KNS Style *Raging Homestar & Strong Bad (Futurama) *3 Lights' Groovy Pirate Ghost Mystery (South Park)** *Nightmare in Juuban Ave (Fosters) *Didgeless Love (Futurama) *FUZY (Simpsons) Between Xmas Special 3 & Ch 14 *Looney Summer (South Park)** *Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe~KNS Style *Road to Rainbow Monkeys (Family Guy) *Battle at the Smithsonian~KNS Style *The Man with 2 Cat Pokemon (Family Guy) *A KNS Adventure (Chipmunks)* *'Round Tokyo (Simpsons) *A Very Grimer Christmas (South Park) *Kouja no Senshi Christmas Tales (Peanuts) *Who Shot Mr. Phage? (based on a Simpsons 2 parter) Between Season 3 & 4 *Another Story~KNS Style (based on the Sailor Moon RPG game) *Homsar 20XX (South Park) *This is My Jam~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Mt. Fuji of Madness (Simpsons) *Kamp Coony (Simpsons) *Granny Weasel (Simpsons) *Sailor Moon's Valentine's Day (Spongebob)** *Comrade of the Month (Spongebob) *Bone~KNS Style (Based on the Bone books) Between Mov 4 & Christmas Special 4 *Last Crusade of the Lost Ark to the Video Store of Doom (South Park)** *Gamma's Choice (Simpsons) *Kung Fu Choppers (Spongebob) *And I'm Maxwell Edison (Family Guy)** *Secrets of the Furious Five~KNS Style *Kung Fu Island (Spongebob)** *Fussy Symphony (Spongebob)** *Helen Keller Broadway (South Park)** *A Sonic Heroes Thanksgiving (Peanuts)** *Darry vs Thanksgiving (Simpsons)** *Starvin' Tak (South Park)** *Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special~KNS Style *A Holiday Greeting~KNS Style** *A Kouja no Senshi Christmas (Peanuts) *A Death Defying Decemberween~KNS Style** *The Best Decemberween Ever~KNS Style** Between Christmas Special 4 & OAV 4 *A Decemberween Mackerel~KNS Style** *You'll Only Move Thrice (Simpsons) *Operation: INTERVIEWS~KNS Style (Book Ends Non-Canon) *Tokyo: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut (M rated) (South Park)** *When You Wish Upon A Broflowski (Family Guy) Between OAV 4 & Special 4 *How the Score Was Won (Simpsons) *The Yukari Show (Simpsons) *Kitty Gets Kicked Up a Notch (Futurama) Between Season 4 & 5 *The Bender They Fall (Simpsons) Between Ch 22 & Mov 5 *Mr. Jeri Goes to Washington (Simpsons) Between Ch 23 & Mov 6 *Strong Sad in Kidney Danger (Simpsons) Between Mov 6 & OAV 5 *Black Hot Catholic Love (South Park) Between Ch 25 & Special 5 *Saving Private Kairi (Family Guy) Between Season 5 & 6 *Mr. Bump's Gift (Dilbert) Between Mov 7 & Ch 26 *Klutzes and Dragons (Spongebob) Between Ch 28 & Ch 29 *The Kiss Seen Around Tokyo (Family Guy) Between Ch 30 & OAV 6 *Driving Mrs. Bagge (Rocko) Between OAV 6 & Special 6 *Goodbye to Jessie (Fosters) *Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show~KNS Style Non-Canon *Decemberween Short Shorts~KNS Style** *Three Toons (Family Guy)** *Decemberween in July~KNS Style** *Love, Asian Style (Simpsons)** *Alternates of Interest 1 (Futurama) *Alternates of Interest 2 (Futurama) *Clubhouse of Horror Series (Simpsons) *KNS Wars Trilogy (Family Guy) *The Strongbadman 2: Captain Paddywhack (South Park) *Infinite Rising (South Park) *Strongbadman vs Strongbadman & Crew (South Park) *Homestar Halloweens~KNS Style *Which Ween Costumes?~KNS Style *Silly Toons: Back in Action (Looney Tunes) ???/Unknown At This Time Simpson Tribute Fanmakes *A Few Bad Neighbors *Colonel Bowser *Trilogy of Mistake *Mr. Bump at the Bat *The Kids Who Knew Too Much *Phage Verkaufen der Kraftwerk *Team Klutzes *Jack the Daredevil *Old Yen *Future Girls' Substitute *Dead Golfing Society *Fuzzy Alone *Different Vocations *Moiseur Plow *Beerless *Buttercup's Inner Child *Scenes from the Class Struggle in Tokyo *My Relative, My Sitter *The Tokyo Files *Mysterious Voyage of Eustace *The Call of the Comrades *The Telltale Statue *Liquid Feud *Paint with Greatness *Digimon of Death *Nack and Psycho the Greats *New Teen on the Block *Strong Bad Loves Homestar *Xena on the Lam *Two Dozen and One Pokemon *Fruit of Troy *King-Sized Fuzzy *Argit on the Road *Summer of 5 ft. 2 *The Secret War of Amy Rose *Dial D for Dorker *Saddlesore Galaxia *Little Big Caretaker *Natural Born Frenchers *The Danger with Trillions *Realty Sucks *Berry the Lumpkins *Bowser Jr. the Mother *Bowser's Oddessy *Sonic's Night Out *Some Enchanted Night *When Fussy Failed *Fuzzy Denied *Flamin' Bubs *Mr. Rude the Heretic *One Karp, Two Karp, Magikarp, Blue Karp *Penny Mouse vs Cynthia *Sweet Membrane' Baadasssss Song *Mouser's Girlfriend *Captain Hero the Movie *Old Phage and the Snake *Wedding for Destruction *Guess Who's Coming to Mock Dinner *EIEI-Fuzzy *Hello Gudder, Hello Chibi *It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Mouse *A Tale of Two Tokyos *The Great Yen Caper *Worst Side Story Ever *Bye, Bye Geeky *Scatterbrain the Bubs *Blame it on Jose *The Rat Who Knew Too Little *Double, Double, Kid in Trouble *Bobcat Letter Blues *Secrets to a Triumphant Relationship *Sonik Cany *Ruler of the Hill *Beyond Klutzdome *Axel vs. Dignity *KNS Safari *The Dummy Years *Stories from the Public Domain *'Scuse me While I Lose The Sky *I, Ditz-Bot *The Way Halfa's Parents Were *I Married Maddie *Jazz's First Word *And Danny Makes Three *Stark Raving Mouse King *Duck-Bud *Eternal Moonshine of the Argit Mind *Nack's Dino Gets an F Family Guy Tribute Fanmakes *Road to Tokyo Island *Road to Eurasia *Road to Nazi Land *I Take Thee Robert *Dial Mamba for Murder *Jacker, Jacker, Caviar Eater *I Am Warren, Hear Me Roar *There's Something About Piny *Drunked Talent *And the Weenie is... *Idol Misbehavior *Forest Love *Fore Parent *Whistle While Your Gal Works *Trick Up Your Ears *Gregg Lives *Screw the Pokemon *Glued Together, Torn Apart *You May Now Kiss the uh...Dude Who Receives *Lady, You Knock Me Out *The Southerner Strangler *New Kidney in Tokyo *Dudes Do Cry Futurama Tribute Fanmakes *The Watery South *Spanish Tai *I Dated an Android! *Put Your Head on My Body *The Demon's Hands are Idol Playing South Park Tribute Fanmakes *Rudeland *Mariachi-Demic Part 1 *Mariachi-Demic Part 2 *How to Eat with Your Rear *Cuckoo Lover *Tauros Days *Sexual Harassment Rainbow Monkey *Chin-Collies *Hooked on Aipom Phonics *Tron's Boobs Destroy Society *Lil' Crime Halters *Mystery of the Caked Deuce *Extreme Boobage *Starvin' Tak in Space *Amazing Easter Adventure *Prehistoric Ice Dude *Something You Can Do With Your Hand *Hindu Hair Protection Spongebob Tribute Fanmakes *Reverse Day *Flu *The Smokin' Almond *The Ally Games *Sailor Moon vs The Big One *Ripped Shorts *Naughty Nautical Roommates *Pokemon Bug Jam *Candy Hype *Life of Stealing *I'm Your Biggest Worshipper *Pokemon Bug Hunter *Club Meatball *No Wimps Allowed *Drenched Painters *The Lost Bed *Have You Seen This Cat *Gumstand *Homestar the Hall Monitor *Bubble Gum Buddy *Buggy *Nervous Guard on Duty *Food Delivery *Drakken's Day Off *Slushball Effect *Disowned! *Wrapping Paper Rocko Tribute Fanmakes *Vacation Fever *Wash and Spit *Shippin' *Dork Tubed *No Weight, No Gain *Plane Scream *Keeping Up with Kurata *To Hades and Back *Fired! *Plumber Dreams *Outfit Behavior *Recorder Shy *Insane Mechanic *Unfortune Cookie *Fang and Nail *From Here to Birth *Manic on Wheels *Dork Bells *Bye, Bye, Pidgeot *Fish-N-Dorks *Bunkfellows *Control Tripped Dilbert Tribute Fanmakes *Sasuke's Assistant *Izzy's Trial *Amy, the Security Guard *Team Spicer's Fact *Joe's Ethics *The Shroud of Yukari *Courage's Charity *Rodent's Return *Academy Picnic *Tokyo's El Chubracabra Fosters Tribute Fanmakes *Gags for Nothing *Sweet Oder of Success *Broked *My So Called Gal *Kitty Monster *Trouble After Trouble *Setting an Owner *The Giant Picture *Infernal Sleepover *Car the Two of Us *The Yen Stops Here *Carl Tube *Run for Your Life, Kyle and Cartman *The Trouble with Minis *Who Let the Mutts In *Pummel with a Schtick *Cake Dough *The Big Ratbowski *Land of the Bugs *Stinkoman and the Magic Capsule of Power *Argit and the Case of the Overdue Library Crook *Stinkoman and the Great Maker of Everything's Cool Ceremony of Fun That He's Not Invited To Cow and Chicken Tribute Fanmakes *Ugliest Candy 2 Parter *Water the Flowers *Field Trip to Tokyo Prison *Supermodel Mary *Academy Bully *Dentist Police *The TK with Four Eyes *Ballerina Namine *Lawnmower Davis *Tokyo's Comet *Filthy Laundry *The Karate Wolf *Alternate Energy *Max Fly *The Torture Wheel *Sora's Fairy Tale *Jessie's A Beauty Peanuts Tribute Fanmakes *He's a Bully, Kent *It's Arbor Day, Eds *KNS All Stars *Happy New Year, Kyle Broflowski *You're A Good Sport, Rodent Squirrel *You're the Greatest, Mr. Bump *Is This Goodbye, Sailor Moon? *It Was a Short Summer, Stan Marsh *It's a Mystery, Henry Wong *You're in Love, Young Dexter *It's Your First Kiss, Manic Hedgehog *She's a Good Skate, Shadow Hedgehog *He's Your Cheat, Strongly Brown *It's Flashweasel, Frankie Foster *It's Spring Training, SP Kids *Life is a Circus, Three Lights *Play it Again, Sailor Mars *What Have We Learned, Sailor Venus *Race For Your Life, Strongly Brown *Bon Voyage, Sailor Moon (and Don't Come Back!) *A Boy Named Mr. Bump *Scooby, Come Home Regular Show Adaptions *Just Set Up the Chairs~KNS Style *Meat Your Maker~KNS Style *Unicorns Have Got to Go~KNS Style *Don~KNS Style *It's Time~KNS Style *Peeps~KNS Style *Dizzy~KNS Style *My Mom~KNS Style *High Score~KNS Style *Rage Against the TV~KNS Style *Party Pete~KNS Style *Brain Eraser~KNS Style *But I Have the Receipt~KNS Style *Muscle Woman~KNS Style *Temp Check~KNS Style *Jinx~KNS Style *See You There~KNS Style Other Tribute Fanmakes *On Stranger Tides~KNS Style *Beetlejuice~KNS Style *Ego Trip~KNS Style *Harry Potter~KNS Style *Monkey Island Series~KNS Style *Shrek~KNS Style *Kouja no Senshi: Puzzle Agents *Despicable Me~KNS Style *KNS: How I Spent my Summer Vacation (Tiny Toons) *Raider of the Lost Arc~KNS Style *Last Crusade~KNS Style *Fate of Atlantis~KNS Style *Atlantis the Lost Empire~KNS Style *Underfist: Halloween Bash!~KNS Style *Wallace & Gromit~KNS Style *BTTF Trilogy~KNS Style *Hoodwinked~KNS Style *Hoodwinked 2~KNS Style *Tron~KNS Style *Tron Legacy~KNS Style *Megamind~KNS Style *Treasure of Manhattan~KNS Style *Mystery of the Night Monster~KNS Style *Fievel Goes West~KNS Style *Kung Fu Panda 2~KNS Style *UPDATE: Hop~KNS Style Trivia *Completed Ones at This Site * The symbol "*" means the fic is in progress and the "**" means the fic is completed. Category:Schedule